Mayflower
Mayflower is a large city located in the State of Pennsylvania and is also the capital of Liberty. It has a population of almost three million and is the second largest city in Liberty, rivaled by nearby New York City. Mayflower is located inland however it is bordered by the Delaware River and the State of New Jersey. The city varies in terrain as it is located between the Delaware River and the Delaware Water Gap. Neighborhoods such as Jefferson Gardens and the Financial District are relatively flat and even while neighborhoods such as Liberty Heights and Roseto are less even and much more varied. The Delaware Water Gap can be seen behind the city from New Jersey, however it is relatively small compared to the city's skyscrapers. Liberty Rail, along with the Capitol Transport Authority, are finishing a new rail line connecting New York City and Mayflower together by train. Interstate I-80 also serves as the main interstate in the city and has undergone significant rerouting to allow ease of transportation. The Capitol Transport Authority (CTA) provides subway and bus service around the city and metropolitan area, including cities such as Stroudsburg and Easton. Mayflower International Airport is located in the western end of the city, serving hundreds of domestic and international flights per day. History The City of Mayflower was originally planned in 1997 after the Commonwealth of Pennsylvania seceded from the United States of America along with the states of Ohio, Indiana, and West Virginia. It was unknown where the new capital would be located as the de facto capital of Columbia, South Carolina, was beginning to lose space for representatives from the new states. Research was set to find a new location for a new capital. By the end of 1999, the cities of Atlanta, Houston, Dallas, Austin, Charlotte, and Richmond were all selected as candidates for being the next capital. President Rick Dales stated that a new city should be constructed to house the capital. The Libertonian federal government set out again to find a location for the new city. The Delaware Water Gap area was selected in 2001 but was regarded less as a location as it was near the US controlled states of New York and New Jersey. Pressure was placed on the states into convincing them to secede. With Liberty's booming economy, the states of New York and New Jersey eventually seceded in 2002, helping the Delaware Water Gap Project move forward. A vote was held in Parliament in December of 2002 to decide on the location of the new capital, with the Delaware Water Gap winning 68% of the vote. Parliament then needed to decide on a name for the city. Mayflower was selected, just over Liberty City. Ground was broken on January 6, 2003, following a speech by President Rick Dales. Citizens of the towns of East Bangor, Bangor, Roseto, Mount Bethel, and Martins Creek Junction were told that their towns would be inducted into the new city of Mayflower. Many citizens in those towns and the surrounding area protested the construction, however they were soon calmed when the federal government told them that they would not need to pay property taxes in the city. Interstate I-80 was realigned to go through the eastern portion of the city on an elevated turnpike to provide easier access to the downtown. By the end of 2004, the street layout was completed with the subway, airport, and government offices under construction. Many companies and corporations began to build office buildings in the city as property taxes were very low. Apartments began to sprout up as more and more people started to move to Mayflower, mostly due to low taxes and the location. On May 21, 2005, the Parliament, the Superior Court of Liberty, and the Liberty Estate were officially completed with a celebration in the Liberty Estate. By then, over 400,000 people lived in Mayflower as it continued to grow. In June, the first section of the Mayflower Subway System was opened, spanning from Rochester Avenue in the Financial District to Benson Street in East Durham. In 2006, several skyscrapers were completed, giving more character to the city's skyline. Mayflower also was ranked one of the safest cities to live in as it had an extremely low crime rate, mostly due to the training of the Mayflower Police Department. The new Capital Corridor began construction by Liberty Rail, the Capital Transport Authority, and New Jersey Transit, as it would connect Mayflower to New York City and Newark. Geography Mayflower has a varied geographic layout, mostly due to the major reconstruction of the Capital Metropolitan Area. Towards neighborhoods such as Commerce Square and the Financial District, the terrain is very flat and even, while neighborhoods such as Lincoln Heights and Bellevue have very jagged and uneven terrain. Mayflower is located next to the Delaware River, which serves as the city's main water source. Infrastructure Transportation Main Article: Transportation in Mayflower Mayflower is served primarily by the Capital Transport Authority, who operates the city's bus, subway, and certain rail operations within the capital and the metropolitan area. Mayflower is also served by , who operates bus service and rail service from Mayflower to Newark, Hoboken, and New York Ctiy via the Mayflower Line. Liberty Rail serves long distance rail services to and from Mayflower via the Capital Extension and the through Philadelphia and are currently expanding to cities such as Chicago, Washington, and Miami. As of 2013, SEPTA began to operate bus service from Philadelphia to Mayflower and is planning on beginning local rail operations between Philadelphia and Mayflower as part of a greater plan to bring rail service to the Delaware and Lehigh Valleys. Police Main Article: Mayflower Police Department Laws are enforced primarily by the Mayflower Police Department (MPD), one of the largest police forces in the country, and are also enforced by the Pennsylvania State Troopers. Politics Category:Republic of Liberty Category:Mayflower Category:Cities